Authentication is an important issue in many types of network communications. Many messages are meaningful only if the recipient can verify the identity of the sender. For example, in network communications, an often used form of identity is the network address used by a device to identify itself on the network. Messages are typically tagged with this form of identity, which can be used by a recipient to address a message in response. However, a nefarious party may easily send a message with a deceptive sender's address. Without an authentication mechanism verifying that the sender's network address contained in the message is actually the originating address, this form of identity is vulnerable to fraudulent misrepresentation.
In addition to sending unauthentic messages, a nefarious party may try to prevent other parties from communicating with each other. This type of threat is called denial-of-service. There are many types of denial-of-service attacks against communication systems. In computer networks, one particular type of denial-of-service attack is one where the attacker prevents a network node from obtaining a network address. More generally, in any system where an identifier or identity authentication is a pre-requisite for participation in the system, an attacker may try to prevent the participants from obtaining suitable identifiers.
Protocols typically address the problem of fraudulent misrepresentation and denial-of-service by implementing authentication services. The recipient of a message uses the authentication services to verify the identity of the sender of the message. The recipient then takes action based on the characteristics associated with the sender's identity.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.